Matteo
by GRACE5
Summary: Lindsay dreams about a future with Danny


Lindsay smiled as she set Matteo down in the baby tub and gently ran the cloth down his skin.

"You like that?" she asked as Matteo smiled at her as she looked him in the eyes. She smiled and continued to bathe him. "Daddy said you were stinky." she asked as she gently washed the soap off his skin. He responded by kicking his feet, splashing her. "Thank you." She laughed and plucked him out of the water and placing him in the towel, she had thrown in the dryer for a couple minutes before she put him in the water.

"You want a massage?" she asked as she brought him into the nursery and laid him on his changing table. He laughed and kicked his arms and legs. She smiled and put a diaper on him and took his little foot and kissed it, then put baby oil into her hands and rubbed them together, warming them up. "I'm not as good as Daddy is." She smiled as she started massaging his foot.

After dressing Matteo in cute denim overalls and long sleeved polo underneath, she brought him into the living room. The phone rang and she groaned as she got up to answer, picking up Matteo's pacifier off his overalls and giving it to him.

"Hello?" Lindsay asked as the baby grabbed onto her hair. "No, Teo."

"Hey Montana." Danny said into the phone with a smile.

"Hey Danny." She said as she removed the baby's hand from her hair again.

"I'm on my way home, you need anything?" he asked curiously.

"No, I'm good." She said.

"Okay, I'll see you soon." He said as he started his car. "Bye babe."

"Bye Dan." She said and hung up the phone, returning her attention back to the fussy baby. "You hungry?" she asked and was granted with a cry. "Hold on." Lindsay said as she made her way to the couch and settled the baby against her breast, allowing him to nurse. "Daddy's on his way home." She said as she stroked Matteo's cheek and hair. Once he finished she burped him and brought him back into the kitchen. "What do you think Daddy wants for dinner?" she asked and Matteo mumbled something in his baby talk. "Yeah?" she laughed and kissed his head before placing him in his bouncer seat and buckling him in.

Danny smiled as he walked in the apartment and saw Lindsay cooking at the stove. Kicking off his shoes and dropping his bag and keys at the door, he headed towards Lindsay. Wrapping his strong arms around her waist, she gasped and Matteo squealed once he came into view.

"Hey baby." He said as he nuzzled her neck.

"Hey." She said turning in his arms and placing a gentle kiss to his lips. Matteo started crying from lack of his father's attention. "That's the I want Daddy cry." She said as he smirked and untangled himself from her, then headed over to his son.

"Hey bug, I wasn't ignoring you," Danny smiled as he took his son in his arms, immediately soothing his cries. "I was just giving mommy a little love." He said looking over at Lindsay and smirking. Matteo babbled something in response and yawned. Danny smiled and kissed the baby's nose. "Tired?" he said and looked over at Lindsay. "I'm gonna put him down for a nap."

"Dinner's in a few." She told him as she walked over to him and kissed Matteo's head. "Breakfast for dinner."

"Yum." Danny laughed and licked his lips.

Danny smiled as he laid Matteo down on the changing table and took his clothes off leaving him in his diaper and Danny took his shirt and beader off and snuggled Matteo close to his chest and wrapped the blanket on the rocking chair around them and settled into the chair. Matteo babbled something as he yawned again and settled his head closer into Danny's neck. Danny moved his hand up and down the baby's back lulling him to sleep as his own head dropped back and he fell asleep.

"Danny?" Lindsay whispered, kissing his forehead. His eyes fluttered open and he gave her a sweet smile. "You wanna eat or sleep?"

"Sleep." Danny answered and leaned up to kiss her nose.

"Okay." She smiled and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight."

"Night." He mumbled as he fell back asleep.

~!#$%^&*()~

"Wake up!" Danny yelled as he grabbed Lindsay by her shoulders and shook her at the same time.

"What?" she asked alarmed, her heart rate through the roof.

"We gotta case." Danny said with a smirk.

"You're an ass hole." Lindsay said looking around her office confused.

"What? Were you having a good dream or something?" Danny laughed.

"Yes." Was her simple answer.

"What was it?"

"I was dreaming about breakfast for dinner." She covered, figuring it was much more appropriate than telling him she was dreaming about a family with him.

"I love breakfast for dinner." Danny smiled.

"Good to know." She said sarcastically and got out of her chair. "What's this about a case?"

"Some guy covered in glue, dead of course." Danny said as he followed her out of their office.

"Fun."


End file.
